Max's cry
by birdfreaksROCK
Summary: ok fang asks max 2 mary him ......and then max jumps out a window.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i hope you like this story i know it's probobly been done but it's my first ever poste so please cut me some slack.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Max's P.O.V

"Will you marry me Max?"

Did he just ask me to marry him? Fang just asked me to marry him… I drew a blank. I knew I wanted to, but it took all my self control not to jump out the window and just fly. Fly away from all the worry all the pain that this could bring I knew I loved him and I knew he loved me but I couldn't do it…So I jumped.

"Max!"

"I'm sorry fang I just need to think" I yelled at him through the sobs as I shot of into the air.

Fang's P.O.V

"What did I do wrong now?" Fang whispered to him self.

"_Oh_ _you didn't do anything wrong fang, max is just worried that you will get hurt_" Angel commented.

"How would I get hurt?"

"_She is worried that she will hurt you_"

"How would she hurt me?"

"_You should know that saving the world is a dangerous job. Don't you remember all the times that we have been kidnapped and beaten and shot at?"_

"You don't need to remind me Angel I remember just fine. I know that it would hurt me to see her in pain. It already hurts me to see her in pain."

"_You really don't see the point do you Fang? Max is afraid that you will try to save her and get hurt… or worse…"_

"Oh…"

"For once angel I'm glad that you can get into people's heads."

"_I know"_

"Now could you get out of my head pleases angel? I need to be alone."

"_But you are alone"_

"I need to be alone to think…ok?"

"_But you're thinking right now."_

"Just GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Max's P.O.V

Holy crap!!! Ok I know this was expected and that he really loved me but we have only been officially dating for 4 months!!!! And what if he gets hurt trying to save me huh! It would kill me…not that he wouldn't try to save me but I don't want him to be obliged to save me.

"Pull your-self together Max" I whispered to myself

"He would always do what's best for you, he would defiantly love you. You know that."

"_He just wants what's best for you and he wants to be officially yours"_ said Angel

"Did Fang send you to spy on me Angel!?!"

"_Nope I sent myself to make sure that you're ok"_

"Well that was awfully nice of you Angel but I want to be alone with my thoughts ok"

"_You know he only wants to belong to just you and you to just him?"_

"Yep"

"_He wants it to be official so no one can take you away from him"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ok now im stuck and don't know what to do please review i won't reposte until i have 3 new ideas for what hapens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok how is this chapter sorry that it took so long to update….not! It's probably only been 4or 5 days ok I didn't get 3 ideas but thanks to dallascowboysncountrymusicfan for giving me an idea to make my own new character … even though she didn't say so I thought of it while reading her review.**

**(3 months later)**

Experiment 2435's P.O.V

"You must follow maximum ride and her flock and look for a weakness in there flanks" instructor the crazy freak who had mutated me.

"Ok master" I sneered

"Come now experiment 2435 we must be off"

Ok I know what I have to do I must

1. Find the flock

2. Tell them who is coming

3. Ask if I can join.

"Off you go experiment 2435?"

Nudges P.O.V

"Hey Iggy did you see that?"

"Um no… I'm sort of BLIND!!!!"

"Ops sorry I forget a lot you don't seem blind you act like you have had you sight since you were born the way you…"

"Shush Nudge" Iggy warned "I head some_thing _flying near bye"

"Is it a flyboy?"

"No to quiet"

"You don't think they made some thi…AUGH!!!" out of nowhere shot a bloody beaten flying…kid?

"HELP ME!!" it screamed.

**Yes I know that it's short but I did it in 1 day so what sue me for writeing a 1 page chapter but any way… a nice cliff hanger to stay on but how dose fang and max fit into this wait and see. Ok 4 more reviews please I'll send you angel's photo signed by the whole flock…ok I lied but REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about all the mistakes I made last chapter I have checked this one myself and had my sister check it I hope that you like it.**

**P.S: Note that I skipped 3 months in the last chapter.**

Experiment 2435's P.O.V

"HELP ME!!" I screamed…just as I started to black out I heard.

"Iggy hold them off I'll grab her."

Iggy's P.O.V

"Sure…what are they, they sound different than flyboys…are they the new robot things?"

"I don't think so." Nudge said. "They look like little chimps made of metal without the tail, and there holding pistols."

"Ok I think this might take care of them" I said as I took out a new invention of mine and Gazzy's." We made a bomb that puts out an instant rust mist…it rusts almost any metal in a mater of minutes.

"Why were you bringing that to max's wedding?" nudge asked after I threw it.

"Um… I um...aha…don't know. But did it work?" I said then grinned mischievously.

"Ya, there just giant heaps of rusted metal lying all over the place so be careful where you walk. EWWW IT TWICHED!! Never mind it stopped. I'm still telling Max what you where bringing to her wedding."

"Come on Nudge cut me some slack I didn't actually get to bring it to the wedding."

"You where going to though weren't you?"

"That's not the point."

"I'm still telling max… could you come here and help me with her she's kind of heavy"

"Sure"

"Thanks. Did the rust gas ruin my tux?"

"No"

"Cool"

Max's P.O.V

"Where are Nudge and Iggy? They should have been here at eight."

"Oh there coming in right now I can see them…and they have a really large gift… wait is that a kid?" remarked Ella.

"Well what ever it is it better not ruin my wedding day. Or I'll have to kill them" I mumbled.

"The wedding is starting in 2 hours you have plenty of time to see what's wrong or if that's even a kid" noted Ella.**(the authors sister says: were having a disagreement, does it sound better like that or "to see what's wrong or if that is a kid")**

"Hey Max you look great…um I don't know how to say this but…there's another flying kid." Angel said just as Nudge was walking up to tell them what happened.

"How do you know that Angel?"

"Because I read nudges thoughts. Duh!"

**Ok so what do you think huh? Good Bad or what please review!!! And if you have an idea don't be afraid to tell me! Please review and I'll send you an official flock uniform…ok so maybe not but review any way!!! **_**REVIEW!!!**_ **Trust me it doesn't bite…much ok just to fill you in im having my sister double check my work for grammar problems and stuff. ('-') **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers I just need to say sorry for updating so late its been a while since I was on so it took a while to write and post but I hope you like the chapter.**

Max's P.O.V

"Ok what is going on here?!"

"Me and Iggy where flying on our way back from the dry-cleaners and we saw her flying all bloody and beaten and a monkey like thing made of metal holding a gun was chasing her!!!." Exclaimed Nudge.

"Wait it really is s flying kid!?!"

"Yep and it's a girl so we can stop saying it."

"I don't care if it's a girl I want to know who sent her and why!"

"Why don't we wait to talk about her until _after_ the wedding."

"Well…ok but we will discus this"

"What do you want me to do with her during your wedding?"

"Lock her in a room in the back…don't forget to lock her in a room with no windows."

"Oh Max um she was being chased by a monkey like thing made of metal and had a gun …and it had no tail…Oh I almost forgot…wait…remind me to tell you what Iggy was bringing after the wedding."

Fang's P.O.V

"WHAT!!!"

"Ya I know another flying kid!!!" said Iggy. "And it's a girl!!! Can you believe it!?!"

"No"

"Well it's true me and Nudge where flying and she shot out of nowhere and screamed help me and was being chased by a metal monkey thing with no tail and a gun…ever notice how all the evil machines have guns now?"

"How'd you kill the monkey thing?"

"I killed it"

"How?!"

"Um…I uh…forget?" Iggy said with his innocent face

I'm going to have to wrestle this info from him after the weddingI thought to myself.

"Ok what ever just don't think I forgot about this and I'm going to find out from Nudge anyway so if you where bringing a bomb here I'm going to kill you."

**Hey it was short so what I'm not writing a 4 page paragraph but now I'm stuck I need help should I have something happen during the wedding or should I skip the wedding part or should I have part of the wedding or what review ideas and I sometimes so !!!!REVIEW!!!! Trust me it dose NOT I repeat NOT bite!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update but I haven't been on a lot lately and when I am its for homework but anyway here is the new chapter.**

Fang's P.O.V

"What do you think?" I asked Gazzy.

"That there is a huge chocolate cake in the lobby."

"I meant about my tux!"

"Oh well it looks sort of…how should I say this? ...um …"

"Just tell me if it looks good on me!"

"Of coarse man everything looks good on you."

"Good do you think max would like it?"

"Man she would like you in…well maybe not that but almost any thing."

"Right well wish me luck."

"Hey you guys get out here the weddings just starting! "Yelled Max's mom.** A/N I forget max's mom's name so could some one tell me please I don't own any of the books!**

"Coming!" Me and Gazzy both yelled as we walked from the room I noticed that total was on a seat and wearing a little tuxedo.

"So where do I stand?" asked Gazzy.

"Just go stand next to Iggy" said Angel who had snuk up on me and started to put my tie on right.

"Ok now where do I go?"

"You know where you go you've gone to the rehearsals!!!" **A/N I hope I spelt rehearsals right please forgive me if I miss spelt it.**

"Right sorry"

"Well get out there and stand by the priest!!"

**After the wedding**

**Iggy's P.O.V**

"Ok who cut the cake?! My slice is way too small!" yelled Gazzy.

"I did you got a smaller piece of cake be cause if you had a big piece we would need those tacky yellow toxic waste uniform outfit things." said Nudge.

"Ok break it up I don't want to have the cops here because of a toxic fumes of metal flying every where." I said "And besides that Max would kill you if she saw you fighting at her wedding."

"What are we going to do with that other bird kid?" Gazzy asked.

"Lets let Max and Fang handle her but she is pretty hot." I commented.

"You sexist pig." I heard some one say behind me.

"Oh max sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"I came here to beat the crap out of you."** A/N, Do you mind if I cuss?**

"Why?!"

"Nudge told me what you where bringing to the wedding so I'm going to put my foot so far up your…"

**A/N what should I have fang call max now that there married and what should max call fang for now I'm using there regular names.**

"Max settle down we don't want any trips to the E.R on our wedding day now do we?"

"Well no I guess not but I'm still going to beat you Iggy so don't think I'll forget!"

**Sorry about all the Questions and please answer me if you can I think any 1 that wants to can review mine hope you liked it! :D please, please, please please, please, please please, please, please !!!!! REVIEW!!!!! im beging!!!!!**


End file.
